


They're both just full of feelings, you know?

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken behavior, F/F, F/M, M/M, Motorboating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes should know by now that a drunk Puck is a bad influence on her. This is especially true when they reach a mutual understanding about their homosexual tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're both just full of feelings, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Mercedes and Puck should totally be bros.

"Latifah!" Mercedes hated herself for turning around when Puck said that, but she did. She sighed as he gestured with his head toward a secluded corner of the room and hated herself for following him there.

"I'm not making out with you, Puck." She said when he gripped her arm and dragged her into the corner. The angle was just right for them to be able to see the rest of their friends partying while no one could really see them. Of course Santana's house had secluded sex corners. Of course.

"What? No." Puck said while shaking his head. His breath smelled like rubbing alcohol. "I needed to talk to you, that's all."

"About what, Puck?" Mercedes asked.

Puck stumbled into her and muttered into her neck, "I'm having dick issues."

Mercedes pushed Puck away, "I don't want to hear about your dick!"

"Shut up!" Puck said, trying to shush her, "Not my dick! Other dicks! They're becoming an issue."

"So what; you're gay? Why do I try to date gay men? Maybe Kurt wasn't being stupid last week." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Puck stepped back and tried to straighten up. "I'm not gay, alright? At least, I don't think so. I just thought you'd know something about being almost gay since you had that lesbian thing going on with Quinn last year."

"What!" Mercedes shouted. Puck tried to shush her again only to end up hugging her for balance. "Quinn and I did not hook up."

"Really?" Puck said. "I always thought that was why she didn't want to get back together with me. You know, like you hypnotized her with your pussy or something."

Mercedes could feel her eye twitch uncontrollably. "I need a drink."

\---

Twelve drinks later and Mercedes and Puck were still in the corner, this time both of them leaning into each other.

"And then. Then Quinn was all 'Oh, Mercedes! We're like sisters now! Uhhh!' and she took off her bra right in front of me and I felt these feelings, you know?" Mercedes rambled into Puck's chest.

Puck nodded. "I felt the same way about her boobs. Especially when she was all big and heavy with breast milk."

"I know!" Mercedes agreed. "I just wanted to. To--" She rubbed her face into Puck's chest, humming contentedly as she nuzzled him.

Puck put both his hands on the wall behind Mercedes's head. "Yeah, yeah, Mercedes. Hey, that feels good."

"Really?" Mercedes asked. She could really use another drink right now.

Puck fell into her boobs and shook his head hard and fast into her cleavage. He tried to make a 'brrrmmmmm' but could only manage a squeaky 'brrrrrr!'

"Hey," Puck said when he came back up for air, "Hold your tits together." Mercedes complied and Puck went back down to nuzzle her breasts again.

Mercedes sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. "So why are you obsessed with Sam's dick again?"

Puck stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I just want to stick my dick in his mouth, actually. Although sometimes I want to stick his dick in my mouth and that's weird."

"Yeah, weird and gay." Mercedes said.

"Don't judge me, Star Jones." Puck said. He stood back up and leaned over her again. "Now suck on my tit and imagine it's Quinn's."

Mercedes tried to unbutton his shirt but only got it halfway done before she had to ask, "Why is your nipple all funny-looking?"

That's when Puck started to cry uncontrollably.


End file.
